Reapertale: Advent of the Twilight Child
by Andyfire123
Summary: Salvation or destruction. Those used to be my only options. Now after meeting death I realized a new third option. Hopefully we can help each other on each of our so called fates. Nothing is rarely as it seems. First of my undertale au series. (on hiatus)
1. Meeting at Twilight

**I have delved in to the cancer that is the undertale aus. Don't weep for me it's too late. I've got some plans for the this but this story needs to get out if my head. So the first one on the au train is reapertale. Which I do not own that belongs to renrick on tumblr. Undertale belongs to the fabulous Toby Fox. Now on to my brain child. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

The age of the gods is a mysterious one indeed. Despite what everyone thought it never really ends. Ages pass and the gods are remembered less and less but still there watching over us. My family is more aware of this then most. We're kids special. You see my brother was chosen to be the champion to the goddess of war undyne. He's the guy you call when theres something humans can't handle and god's can't engage.

Me I'm totally different. I've got my own prophecy. A human will be born with amazing abilities and once they come into full fruition they will become either the scion of light or darkness. Thats me, I'm the twilight child. I was taken in by the goddess of life Torial to start my training but that also keeps me hidden from the other gods.

Torial and I have our disagreements but the training has been good. I can even go home sometimes if I keep my powers sealed. Things were relatively peaceful for a time. I guess things really didn't didn't start picking up until the day death visited the sanctuary.

* * *

I was having the greatest of naps when I awoke to the sound of fighting. Not intense fighting but it was enough to get me interested. I went to investigate and found what looks like Torial fighting, if I was sensing it right, a god of death. This was way too interesting to pass up.

In a fight like that normal people couldn't get as close as I wanted. Good thing I'm not normal. I went to perched myself on a tree and enjoyed the show. By the time they finally calmed down is when I finished eating my apple.

Torial glared, she never did like death. One of the things I never understood. "You know it's rude to barge into someone's home uninvited. Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" she asked.

The mysterious death god laughed at that. He does have guts, so to speak, I'll give him that. "I'm never invited anywhere, so I can't help but be rude. " He then turned to look at me. "You gonna continue to watch or are you comming down? " he asked. Hehe so he noticed.

I jumped down and landed next to Torial. She was almost alarmed by my presence. Ever doting over me I see, but my focus remained at our guest. I was really determined to figure him out. Though I was still sleepy from that wake up call. "Well after that wake up call you guys gave me with your little performance I just had to get comfy somewhere"

Death shrugged, keeping that perpetual grin on his face. "So not only did I find life's hiding spot but the infamous twilight child as well. He what are the odds. " I dosnt surprise me that he can tell. Most gods can which is the reason I have a seal when I leave the sanctuary. What I didn't know was how well I was known.

Torial though went into full protector mode right there. "My child you need to.. " she started to say before the death god interrupted her.

"Relax," he said. "I didn't find this place cuz I was looking for you two. ..None of you have seen a murderous yellow flower by any chance? "

Now that does sound familiar. I may know the flower he's talking about. Of course Torial had to rant that he distorted one of her creations and saying stuff that everything is his fault. So it's about he normal assumptions about death.

I spoke up before she got too out of hand. "Actually I may have seen this flower last month in town. It was trying to sell me some bullshit about friendliness pellets."

"But it's not here now, " he said with a shrug. "Welp, it wasn't here so I guess I'll Just bleat it. " oh Man, bad puns.. .my only weakness. My laughing was a good distraction. He actually looked a bit pleased at that. I mean genuinely pleased. "Your interesting, I'll give you that. "

«Interesting enough that you'll tell me your name? " I asked. The gods of death are the only ones I really have no clue about.

He pulled up his hood to hid his face. "Maybe next time, " he said before teleporting away.

Torial could only glare at me for a time. "I sometimes worry for you child."She said. I know she's only worried about me but she's really got to let this death thing go.

Though thinking about this death god I couldn't help but smile. I'm actually looking forward to when death comes knocking once again.

* * *

 **So how do you guys like my brain child. I'll be updating this one along with linked to a monster. See technically the twilight child is Andy in the reapertale universe. I plan on having that be important latter. Which is also the reason I'm using the same cover art. Hope you guys liked this!**

 **Andy's out for now! Latters!**


	2. When Death comes to Town

**And now we go back to reapertale. I got really excited for this one recently. I just got word of the same person who made my first cover art agreed to make one for this story too. So a big thanks to bettyvampyra! This story is an au of my original linked to a monster story as this is the Reapertale version of that character. Now on to the disclaimer. I do not own Reapertale that belongs to renrink and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Enjoy and Stay determined!**

* * *

Prophecy is a tricky thing. You never know what its going to be until it's actually happening. Even with my incomplete power it still makes it quite obvious to any god who I am. That's how death was able to tell right away who I was. To prevent detection from the other gods I have my powers sealed when I go out.

Now was just one of those times. Torial was a bit abrasive about me going out after the encounter of our little guest but I wasn't worried. If Death wanted to the gods would have found us by Now. Regardless I'm going out whether Torial likes it or not.

Things don't change much in small towns. You see to everyone else I have a job out of town that's why I'm gone for so long. Money really isn't an issue so it makes a good cover. So for just a moment I'm just a regular girl...who sees really weird shit.

Like that dark cloud I see at at the huge house at the block. Powers may be sealed but I can still tell these things. No one else can see it, I can tell that much. I can't go in but I can go by the front gate. I'm guessing the rumors of people disappearing just turned a bit dark. That and the fact that Death was standing right behind me.

"You know your not fooling anyone, " I said while pointing to the dead tree he was leaning on

"hehe wasnt trying to. Your gonna get looks if you keep talking to thin air like this, " he said with a smirk. He was kinda right. Unless your about to die regular people can't see death. I'm not exactly normal so I can see him regardless.. To everyone else I'm just talking to a dead tree.

I just had to laugh at that. "Do I look like I care what a small village thinks of me? " I asked. "I'm already the odd ball here. What else is new? "

He just keeps his smile and moved in, standing right next to me. I was still a little focused on the black cloud. Death is a part of existence and considering who lives there its no surprise he's killing in there. It's just it was never like that last time I was here. It makes me wonder what he's doing to the girls he kills in there.

"So what brings the twilight child to my little house call? " he askes, finally turning to me.

That's right, it's said with my full power I could change fate. Nobody really remembers the big important detail that I don't have my full power. Despite the redundant question he should hear it straight. "I'm just curious," I said. I then pointed to the bracelet that acts as my seal. "Besides here I'm just Andy, I get theTwilight child stuff already too much from Torial. "

He shrugged. "And I thought Sans was a weird name. I guess I'll just have to think of something else for ya then. "

As long as its not Twilight child I will be happy with whatever he comes up with. At least I got his name out of him. "So before I let you get to work. You mind telling me what that black cloud is? " I asked. It wasnt there last time or any other time. Even if there was a lot of deaths. It's kinda creeping me out.

The best way I could describe the look on Sans was a mixture of confusion with a touch of worry. "Um, What black cloud?"he asked. Before I could even comprehend what that means exactly my brother showed up. I guess now's the time to fake if he asks anything.

He comes strutting up, bushy beard and all. Sometimes I think he let's this whole champion thing go to his head, but overall he's a good guy. "Sis, you've returned. Who were you talking to?" he asked. He doesn't know I'm the twilight child and I plan to keep it that way. I know my brother, he'll take the wrong way.

I shrugged. "Oh no one, "I said. "I guess I was talking to myself louder then I thought." I gave Sans a sideways look. "Don't worry about it Ryan."

He seemed to buy that, at least for now. "OK then, but we should head home. It isn't safe to be as lone with all the Disaperances. Especially for a woman." he said. Always the protector. I had to resist the urge to laugh at that. Even without my full power I could easily handle myself. It's just taking the seal off isn't on the top of my list.

Before walking off with my brother I turned back to Sans and quickly whispered till next time. I could have sworn I saw his grin go up a bit at that. I have to admit I'm looking forward to this too. I'm sure he'll pay the sanctuary a visit again. I can't wait for the look on Torials face when that happens.

* * *

 **And with that were done. I mostly put priority on my other Undertale story but with the new cover coming for this one I got really excited to write it again. I do plan on making the two versions of Andy meet one day but that won't be for awhile yet. Reapertale is interesting though. It does give me room to work some original chapters. Next time we return to the sanctuary with puns and revelations. And another thank you to Bettyvampyra for making a cover for this story too. I'll add it as soon as it arrives. Sorry for the rambling.**

 **Well Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	3. Twili of the truth

**And now back to reapertale. I hope you guys like the new cover. I think its amazing. A huge thanks to bettyvampyra for all the hard work they put into it. Now for the disclaimer. I do not own reapertale that belongs to renrink and I also do not own undertale that belongs to The great Toby Fox. Enjoy and stay determined!**

* * *

Just as I thought this day would be boring Sans shows up. Of course that pissed off Torial to no end. With any luck she'll forget about training today. I'm always up to taking it easy . He just showed up flowing like he didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't help but smile from my perch.

"Your here again? " asked Torial. I sighed. She could have said that differently.

"Don't worry," said Sans without a care in the world. "Just pretend im not here. " He must be used to this kind of thing. Well nothing changes for me. Im not the one who has a problem with death. As long as he's here I don't have to train. Great time to relax.

"Kinda hard with such a Sans-sational entrance there, ' I said with a smirk. Torial didn't look pleased that I was talking with him but I didn't care. She normally enjoys puns. "My child you shouldn't be conversing with this creature." she scolded. I knew this was coming.

I hopped down from my tree to face her. "Well you can consider this my rebellious faze cuz I'm not listening," I said with a grin. That definitely got her mad and it didn't help that Sans was clapping at my display in the background.

She took a deep breath to calm down and went back to growing something. I'm probably gonna get extra training because of this. It was worth it though. She does steal a glace at the resident death god in the room. "Why are you even here in the first place? Don't you have anything better." Sans interrupted "Would you rather me be out there reaping souls then? " he asked

That got her attention. Good move Sans. "Fine, do what you will. " she didn't sound all too happy about it but hay, the good news is Sans is sticking around.

"Welp, this day just turned really interesting. You should come more often. " I grinned at Sans. He was taken a bit aback at this but quickly covered it up.

"I guess I'm the real death of the party, " he said keeping his expression. He didn't have to hid it. I know no one wants death around. I'm probably one of the few individuals that fully accepts death as a part of everything.

I shook my head. "No, your times here will be killer just you wait." OK making death puns may be a little morbid but come on their funny. I instantly noticed Sans relax. We're more alike then we thought, and not because I have a stupid prophecy hanging over my head. Torial was still annoyed though so she payed us no mind.

He chuckled a bit. "And here the other gods are scared of you twili. If they only knew. " The gods are scared of me. They really need to get over themselves quick. Wait did he Just call me twili?

"What's with the twili thing? " I ask. I appreciate not being called twilight child but technically Im still human with a human name and everything. Id like to be called Andy for as long as that's still possible.

Sans shrugged. "Human names are hard to remember and anyone c add n see your reaction when she calls you twilight child so twili it is." OK that makes sense. I can live with being called twili. He he he considering death called me that it's a bit funny.

I look over a bit as he is trying to see what Torial is doing with the birds. She's seemed to ignore our little conversation. I don't know, something about Sans right then makes me think he's either gonna do something funny or something stupid. Im rooting for both.

"Hay what's it called when the first born kicks it sibling out of the nest? " asked Sans. This better be a pun or I will be very disappointed. "An Eggs-sacution." I burst out laughing. The joke may be a bit morbid but I can never pass on a good pun.

Though the joke wasn't well received by Torial. "If you don't leave us alone I will incinerate you!" she yelled. "And cease the laughter my child." Yup there is absolutely no chance of that happening.

Sans shrugged. "And what makes you think I won't tell where you two have been hiding all this time. " I give him a look. I get what he's playing at but don't drag me into this. He Just waved me off I don't know. This kind of seems like poking the hornets nest.

"You wouldn't dare, " she growled. Great, we might have another fight on our hands.

"Oh I would. I bet Asgore would reward me well if I told him where his runaway wife and the infamous twilight child is hiding." He tries to sound smug on purpose I just know it.

"I get Sans," I said while rolling my eyes. "She needs couples counseling We all know that." He laughed at the fact that I just completely ignored the fact he said he would turn me in too. Like he could catch me.

Torial just seemed to be overprossesing Sans's words. "Is this blackmail," she muttered.

Sans just dismissed it with a gesture. He quickly got into quite a relaxed state. "Nah, Just a joke. If I tell them where you two are then where am I supposed to go and laze around without any of them bugging me to stop slacking and do my work." Torial seems to finally understand. She's starting to look a little shamed at her assumptions. "You two are the only ones who let me off easy from the job. "

I get it, I really do. "I take it you don't like your job very much." I don't like mine either. I actually don't even know what Im supposed to be doing as the twilight child. Sans seemed shocked that I figured it out and tried to hide in his hood.

"It makes me bone-tired" I hand to force a laugh at that pun. It was a forced pun after all.

I shrugged. "Well there's nothing better than a nap when your supposed to be working." With that I could only catch a glimpse but there I saw a genuine smile on Sans. I kinda like it.

* * *

 **Sorry I should have gotten back to this one sooner. Lately I have had little time to write but Im trying. There's real life, my YouTube voice acting, and then writing. Though Im gonna do more. I set up an optional ko-fi on my profile to help with improvements. Well I figured if artists can use ko-fi for their content why not writers. It could help a lot with Im gonna try more for all my stories.**

 **Well Andy's out for now. Latters!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm currently working on Linktale's prequel. For there is a new character I'm excited to introduced. This character will also be reimaged for Reapertale. This whole thing was inspired by Xwolf's doubletale story and this character fit's the pattern.

So soon I'll be putting up doubleconnect.

But for the info. Where the conenctor's story ends, Marie's begins.


End file.
